The Chiss Ascendancy (Destati)
: "I do not need my safety guarded. I do not know how you humans do such things, but Chiss leaders do not merely sit behind the young warriors and watch them fight." : ―Drask The Chiss Ascendancy was a portion of the galaxy just inside the Unknown Regions that was ruled by the Chiss. Government : "We Chiss are accustomed to formulating our own policies." : ―Aristocra Formbi The Republican Oligarchy was ran by the Five Ruling Families, or heads of the Families that were known as Aristocras. The number of ruling Families fluctuated every now and then within the Chiss Ascendancy, and before 16 ABY, there were nine Ruling Families. The Five Aristocras belonged to House Csapla, House Nuruodo, House Inrokini, and House Sabosen. The fifth House was known as House Chaf. The Chiss government had a democratically selected parliamentary body (Senate) from each of its 28+ colonies that decided on day to day decisions. The Issues were siphoned up through the Senate to the Cabinet of governors and then to the four Aristocras, where they approved or veto'd the Senate's, or Cabinet's, decisions. The five Families divided their own work. House Sabosen was in charge of the judicial system, health and education. House Inrokini was in charge of industry and science. House Nuruodo made up the the Commander-in-Chief position and handled the military, making it the second most important house. House Chaf handled foreign affairs, and lastly, House Csapla was the most important house, due to its duty to colonial affairs, agriculture, and the redistribution of resources to the entire Ascendancy. Even though House Chaf was a ruling family, it did not yet have the honor of directly ruling along side the others. The leaders of the Chiss did not use names, but instead colorful robes to distinguish themselves. It was to promote equality and eliminate favouritism. The vast financial holdings of the Chiss kept their supply lines running and also provided them access to a number of independent shipyards which they used to keep their vessels on constant patrol. It was through such methods that the Chiss managed to maintain their secret base on Hoth known as Zero Station. Military : "He has his orders, and when a Chiss accepts orders he carries them out, period." : ―Chak Fel on Drask The Chiss' military was extensive and strategically efficient. It absolutely had to be because of the threats within the Unknown regions. The Borders of Chiss Space were patrolled by the CEDF, the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. Their mission was to eliminate any invasions in their tracks, and they also served as reconnaissance. The CEDF was lead by House Nuruodo, the Defense Hierarchy, and Chiss defense fleet command. The Defense Hierarchy consisted of officers or Admirals in charge of the CEDF. Fleet command merely oversaw missions. The CEDF patrolled their borders in small frigates that ranged from 300 meters to 700 meters. The largest Chiss Destroyers were held in reserve for war. Members of the Military were known to wear black, which was a combination of all colors to promote equality. Senior officers and members of the Defense Hierarchy did not belong to a house. They were stripped of family name and privilege in order to serve the Chiss without deference or prejudice. Apart from the CEDF, each 28+ colonies had thier own military units, or militias known as Colonial Phalanxes. Should forces ever get by the CEDF, the Colonial Phalanxes were their second line of defense. Ruling Houses were also known to have their own personal militias known as House Phalanxes. The Phalanxes were led by military members known as Syndics, but the Phalanx Commanders truly oversaw the Phalanxes. History The Unknown Regions was home to a plethora of threats, threats that were not easily dismissed. Just to name a few, the Ebruchi pirates, the Killik colonies and the Mnggal-Mnggal had a constant presence there. The Mnggal-Mnggal was probably the number one threat that would unite all forces in the unknown regions, but the Mnggal-Mnggal operated in mystery, and there was no definite location for it. In 13 ABY, the Vaagari initiated what later came to be known as the Second Vaagari War, and though the Chiss defeated them in the end, it resulted in labor shortages. In response, House Zrasturr, House Miurani, House Mitth, and House Srafia contracted the insectoid Killiks for labor, and though the plan worked, slowly one by one the Houses that contracted them became joiners. Once someone had become a joiner, their personality would be absorbed into the collective mind of the Killik nests, thus giving the entire Killik nests a personality, and when this happens, the Joiners slowly lose themselves within the collective mind. Unable to think for themselves, the rest of the houses felt threatened by the Killiks and the Chiss Joiners. In response, House Zrasturr, Miurani, Mitth, and Srafia were removed from power, by taking out the Chiss Joiners, therefore restoring the Killiks their primal state. From 15 ABY to the beginning of 16 ABY the Chiss had gone through a "civil war", though they never labeled it as such. The chiss labled this conflict as a civil dispute, which resulted in the decimation of four out of the nine ruling Houses/Families. Soontir Fel and the Empire of the Hand managed to Help the Chiss with the Joiner's removal. Some of the Joiners had to be killed, others simply came back to their senses over the course of time from the Killik's influence. The Chiss took no satisfaction killing their own kind. As of 19 ABY, the Killik's were carefully monitored from afar, Astrography : "Don't forget, the rest of Thrawn's people are out there somewhere. Whole star systems full of Chiss, whom I notice haven't exactly been eager to make their presence known to the New Republic." : ―Mara Jade Skywalker.src In total, the Ascendency consisted of Csilla and twenty-eight inhabited colonies, although the Ascendancy contained several hundred thousand star systems within its borders.8 Information on all planets and star systems visited by the Chiss were kept in the Expeditionary Library on Csilla. Chiss Systems * Avidich system * Bogo Rai system * Catlia system * Celwis system * Cioral system * Colonial Station Cam'co * Colonial Station Chaf * Copero system * Cormit system * Crustai system * Csaus system * Csilla system * Jamiron system * Kinoss system * Klasse Ephemora system * Massoss system * Naporar system * Noris system * Ool system * Ornfra system * Oyokal system * Pesfavri system * The Redoubt * Rentor system * Rhigar system * S-K system * Sarvchi system * Schesa system * Sharb system * Shihon system * Sposia system * Thrago system * Yashuvhu system Notable Locations * Avidich — A vertiginous world of high peaks and dizzying drops, Avidich was used by the Chiss to cultivate edible lichens. * Brask Oto —CEDF space station serving as the barbican for the Redoubt. * Celwis — This colony along the Vagaari Corridor, once raided with regularity by alien aggressors, showcased a decisive demonstration of Chiss military strength shortly after the formation of the CEDF. * Cioral — Home of House Csapla, this planet was heavily urbanized, yet is responsible for overseeing the Ascendancy's half-dozen agricultural colonies. * Copero — Home of former ruling House, Mitth. This world was the location of the Chiss Ascendancy's largest shipyard. * Cormit — Location of one of the two major CEDF bases. * Crustai — Colony world where Chaf'orm'bintrano later rendezvoused with Jade Sabre en route for Outbound Flight. * Csaus — Home of House Inrokini, Csaus was the Ascendancy's hub of science and communications. * Csilla — Ice-girt home world and political capital of the Chiss. Site of the city of Csaplar and the Expeditionary Library. * Jamiron — This world appeared barren from space, but hid hydroponic Ag facilities inside its porous crust. * Kinoss — Location of one of the two major CEDF bases. * Klasse Ephemora — This system contained the gas giant Mobus. * Mobus — Gas giant in the Klasse Ephemora system. Zonama Sekot sought refuge in a lunar orbit around Mobus after its flight from its home system in 29 BBY. * Naporar — Home of the Nuruodo family and location of the CEDF headquarters. * Ool — A forested planet spotted with vast circular plots of farmland. * Oyokal — An aquaculture colony of fish-stocked pools and wave-riding algal beds, Oyokal was home to a quadrupedal native species. * Pesfavri — Location of defense fleet base near the redoubt. * The Redoubt — Dense star cluster developed as an interstellar fortress by the Chiss. Site of Brask Oto and the unnamed planet on which Outbound Flight came down. * Rentor — The Chiss settlements on this world were constructed atop icebergs that slowly cruised the ocean currents. * Rhigar — Site of a Chiss military academy in the Rata Nebula. * Sarvchi — Home of the Chaf family. * Shihon — All animals on Shihon were boneless, with bulbous gasbags filling the sky and city-sized jellies choking the oceans. * Sposia — Home of House Sabosen, Sposia held the Ascendancy's top academies and med-centers. * Thearterra — An obscure body in the S-K system, this world was perpetually racked by volcanoes, hailstorms, and ground-quakes. * Thrago — Site of a CEDF supply depot anchored around a small moon. * Yashuvhu — Remote hinterland planet with a Force-sensitive Human population; home world of the duuvhal, and of Force-talent Valara Saar. * Catlia, Massoss, Sharb, Noris, Schesa, and Ornfra — These outlying colonies, all homes to former Ruling Families, were largely wiped during the Chiss civil war of 15 ABY. Category:Groups